My first REAL t&p story!
by I Think You're Gay
Summary: If you're just gonna flame me, read it anyway. I don't care about what you'd have to say anyway. Lost Angel was willing to give me a second chance, so I think I'll take it. This story is dedicated to her and anyone else who wants to give me a second ch
1. Mwwuuaaahhhaaahahaa

Well, no one wanted to give me a chance…but oh well. I'm going to write a fucking story whether you want me to or not!  
  
  
  
Pan stared blankly at the wedding dress that sat on her bed.  
  
"Pan! Earth to Pan!" Marron said waving her head in front of Pan's face.  
  
"Huh?" Pan asked still a bit dazed.  
  
"Come on, let's get this dress on." Marron said with what looked like fake happiness.  
  
"Right." Pan muttered picking up the beautiful white dress with a long train. "Here." Pan said passing the dress to Marron who stood on the podium in front of the three-way mirror.  
  
"Thank you. Now help me get this thing on." Marron commanded.  
  
"Right." Pan sighed.   
  
"Pan, I know about how you like Trunks." Marron said allowing the dress to slip down her body.  
  
"So, how's Uubu?" Pan asked changing the subject.  
  
"Pan, one…don't change the subject…two, Uubu's fine. Mom and dad are getting him ready at my house. They said that they trust you enough." Marron said looking at Pan through the mirror. "Now, all I have to say is that you don't stand a chance with Trunks. I've heard that he has a steady girlfriend right now."  
  
"Okay…yeah I like Trunks, but you don't need to shatter all of my hopes." Pan said harshly with disbelief in her eyes. "Look Marron,," She began in disgust, "just because things didn't work out with you and Trunks doesn't mean you should compare my situation to yours!" Pan said storming away.  
  
"Pan wait! PAN!" Marron said in a last attempt to get her attention.  
  
"What?" Pan said without turning her head.  
  
"Look, I'm just saying that you shouldn't give up your hopes because I think that the age difference is a real problem, okay?" Marron said feigning sympathy.  
  
"Don't you DARE think that you can pretend to be sympathetic with me Marron. I know why you don't want me to get with Trunks. You still like him!" Pan said growing angrier by the minute.  
  
"Right, and that's why I'm marrying Uubu, right?" Marron said sarcastically.  
  
"You're marrying Uubu because you know that Trunks doesn't WANT to offer anything to you! He doesn't even know you for Dende's sake. I spent a whole year with him in a space ship while we took turns saving each other's lives." Pan said in a deep angry tone.  
  
"You were nothing but a snot nosed brat then…and at times like this, I think you still are." Marron said in a tone that could match Pan's.  
  
"Fuck you!" Pan said burning some of Marron's wedding dress with a small ki blast.  
  
"HEY!!! You better pay for that!" Marron said.  
  
"Che, I can do whatever I want. And besides, I'm Mister Satan's granddaughter. I get whatever I want. Fuck you…" Pan said flying straight through the roof.  
  
After Pan left, Marron stood there shocked.  
  
"I'm sorry Pan, but if I can't have Trunks, neither can you." Marron said fixing the mess around the normally neat room.  
  
  
  
Well, how was that?! And you thought I was a brainless baka that couldn't do anything. And to all of you out there, it's obvious that I got everyone's attention. People were saying that I'm a baka and that I won't get any attention. Fuck you! I got 27 reviews in one night.  
  
  



	2. Bwwuuaaahhaaaahahaa

Pan flew and flew. She didn't know exactly where she was going…but at the moment, it didn't matter. She flew and flew…the cool air pushing against the ruffled shirt she wore, the black pants that protected her legs, and her hair that fluttered with the changing of the winds. Nothing could have made her feel as light as she did now. Nothing.  
  
+++++++  
  
Pan must have flown for hours on end. She completely forgot about the wedding that would be taking place in a couple of minutes...but that didn't matter anymore. To Pan, nothing mattered except for the fact that Marron was probably right.  
  
'I know what'll happen.' Pan mused to her self. 'Marron will probably proclaim her love to Trunks, and he'll probably do the same.' Pan had hit rock bottom. Nothing could get her out of the depression…well, almost nothing that is.  
  
+++++++  
  
Marron stood at the alter of the church. All was quiet after she had told Trunks in front of the entire gang that she loved him, and not Uub. It crushed Uub. He felt like his entire world had shattered down into nothingness. Trunks hadn't said anything either, except stand there like the idiot he was. Everyone kept quiet in the room as the three stood there like they were frozen. Marron felt Uub run out of the church and fly off into oblivion. Marron just stood there alone, twiddling with her fingers as Trunks began to accept the facts.   
  
The girl he DID like had just proclaimed her love for him. Trunks did have a crush on Marron. Well, he did until he found out about Marron and Uub's relationship. He didn't know what to do about it, but he figured that the only thing he could do was to accept facts and move on. And so he did. He had a met a girl whom he thought he had liked, but things are never what they seem. She was only after his money…just like all of the other gold diggers.  
  
Marron moved away from the church's alter, and towards Trunks.  
  
"Trunks, please say something." Marron pleaded with him as she tugged at his shirt.  
  
"Something." Trunks mumbled incoherently.  
  
"Trunks, that's not funny." Marron said in a serious tone.  
  
Trunks lowered his eyes down to the girl that had just confessed her love to him.  
  
"Marron, what do you want me to say?" Trunks said to the girl that stood there.  
  
"I want you to say that you love me too." Marron said. 'And please Kami, don't say you love Pan.' She silently pleaded.  
  
"Marron, it's you're wedding day. Your fiancé just flew away…aren't you supposed to go after him?" He asked in a daze.  
  
"Trunks, one…I can't fly. And two…I'd be living a lie if I married Uub. He's a great guy, but he doesn't deserve that kind of life." Marron said.  
  
"Let's talk in a more private area." Trunks said tugging Marron out the door as soon as he noticed all of the curious eyes on the two.  
  
+++++++  
  
"Marron, I did like you…okay?" Trunks said once they were outside.  
  
"What about now?" She asked hopefully. 'Please Trunks, don't let the bond with Pan get stronger.'  
  
"But Marron, if I went out with you…I would be living a lie…and you don't deserve that either." Trunks said ready to fly off.  
  
"No wait! Trunks…it's Pan, isn't it?" Marron asked in a sad tone.  
  
"What if it is?" Trunks asked ready to fly off.  
  
"Then I'd tell you that she doesn't like you." Marron started. 'Sorry Pan…but like I said earlier, if I can't have Trunks, neither can you.'  
  
"How would you know?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Because she keeps telling me about this guy that she met from school who is the sweetest, and well you know…the girl's in total bliss." Marron shrugged.  
  
"Sorry Marron, that may have worked on Pan, but it won't work on me." Trunks said confidently.  
  
"Trunks, what are you talking about?" Marron asked in disbelief.  
  
"I heard you talking to her at her house. I went over to get Goten and I was about to go and say hello to Pan. I heard your entire chat." Trunks said smirking as Marron fell all over her self.  
  
"Everything?" Marron gulped.  
  
"Everything." Trunks said crossing his arms.  
  
"Sorry Marron, looks like Trunks busted your plan." Pan said hovering up above.  
  
"Pan." Trunks whispered.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Marron said feigning ignorance.  
  
"Oh please, don't give me that bullshit again. If you've forgotten, I'm ¼ saiya-jin. I heard the entire conversation when I was within a mile radius." Pan said levitating towards the ground.  
  
"Oh no." Marron said in disbelief.  
  
"Marron." Pan said coming closer to her friend. "I'm sorry that things never happened the way you wanted them to." Pan said sympathetically.  
  
"Yeah, me too." Marron mumbled.  
  
"Look, Uub is really a great guy." Pan said. "Maybe, you thought you loved Trunks, but it was actually Uub you loved. You were just blinded by what you thought you felt for Trunks. Marron, love is not blind…it is just hard to see. You didn't see that Uub loved you, and you loved him. Do you remember all of the good times you two had? Do you think you could actually live without that?" Pan asked.  
  
"You're right." Marron said looking at Pan. "Good Kami…what have I done?!" Marron yelled as tears streamed down her face.  
  
"It's okay Marron, I think I have a surprise for you." Pan said pointing to a tree where Uub was leaning against. "I caught him before he had a chance to get away. I told him to listen to what you had to say, because you were obviously temporarily blinded." Pan shrugged.  
  
"Oh Pan, thank you so much!" Marron exclaimed hugging the girl like there was no tomorrow. "How could I ever repay you? You've just saved my to be wedding." Marron said.  
  
"Nothing Marron…just as long as you're happy." Pan said. "I'll leave you two to talk." Pan said to the now rejoined couple.  
  
"No, WE'LL leave you two alone. I need to talk to Pan." Trunks said luring Pan away.  
  
+++++++  
  
"Panny, do you really love me?" Trunks asked hopefully.  
  
"Trunks, there is not enough words in the human vocabulary that could describe the way I feel for you." Pan said cupping his cheek.  
  
"Panny, I love you." Trunks said looking her deeply in the eyes with a serious expression.  
  
"Really?" Pan said on the verge of tears.  
  
"Always and forever my sweet." Trunks said kissing her passionately as the sun set…creating the perfect picture.  
  
  
+++++++  
  
Well there you have it. People told me that I shouldn't flame at the end because it ruins the story. Fine with me. I won't do it anymore. But I would just like to thank all of you that supported me, giving me a second chance. I figured that getting good reviews made me feel better than getting bad ones. Although I gotta say the flames were pretty interesting. Boy did I get a cheap laugh out of those.  
  
Oh, and my apologies go out to Lost Angel. My bad, I didn't know that you were a guy so cut me some slack. My bad again.  
  
  



End file.
